


Warming up

by shutupmoriarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmoriarty/pseuds/shutupmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mystrade kissing with johnlock finding out, reaction of your choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming up

Greg hopped off his broom and made his way back towards the stands, where Toby was waiting with the crate of balls. Winter practises were always the worst - his fingers froze into place around the handle of his broom, meaning that they were stiff until he got inside and managed to warm them by the fire in the Hufflepuff common room, or in the Great Hall if Mycroft was around. By the time he’d helped Toby take the crate back to Madam Hooch’s office and got back to the changing room to get back into his school robes, the rest of the team had already disappeared. 

"Same time next week," Toby reminded him as they changed, and Greg rolled his eyes. 

"You’ll have us frozen to our brooms if you’re not careful, and we’ll miss all of the matches by being in the hospital wing," he chuckled, pulling his cloak over his robes and making sure his yellow and blue scarf was snug around his neck, then starting to look for his bag.

"Whatever, Lestrade," Toby grinned as he grabbed his own bag. “Just make sure you’re here on time."

Greg pulled a face at Toby’s retreating back, then returned to the search for his bag. Eventually finding it stashed by the box of spare kit, he shouldered it and made his way to the door, then returned to the castle, balling his hands up in his pockets in an attempt to warm them.

Mycroft was waiting for Greg by the doors of the castle closest to the Quidditch pitch with a steaming mug of cocoa - clearly he’d remembered the way Greg had shown him of getting into the kitchens, tickling the pear. 

"I saw the rest of the team coming back," he explained, holding the mug out, “and I know how cold your hands get…" 

"So you snuck into the kitchens," Greg winked, taking the mug and chuckling as Mycroft blushed. “Oh, stop it. You know I don’t mind. Although you’re very handsome when you blush," he teased, which just made Mycroft go even more red and made Greg’s smile widen even more. 

Mycroft cleared his throat. “The fires are still lit in the Hall," he said quickly, “and there are still students in there."

Greg chuckled again, leaning in to peck Mycroft’s cheek. “Thank you," he said sincerely. “Now, come on. Let’s go to the Hall and you can show me how good your Patronus is getting while I warm up."

The Ravenclaw boy nodded, and he and Greg made their way to the Hall. The pair took their usual seats close to one of the fires and away from most of the other students, except for a couple of Slytherins who were so deep in notes that Greg doubted they’d even notice who sat beside them.

"So, go on then," Greg grinned, holding his hands out towards the fire. “You said it’s a proper Patronus now…"

Taking out his wand, Mycroft nodded. “Yes, it’s corporeal," he beamed proudly, pointing his wand to one side of the fire and closing his eyes for a moment. “Expecto Patronum," he said confidently as he opened his eyes, watching as light shot out of the end of his wand and took the form of a silver fox, which bounded once around the room quickly before standing and watching the two of them. 

Greg applauded as best as he could with still-cold hands, grinning. “See? I told you that if you just kept practising, you’d get there in the end." 

"And you were right," Mycroft nodded, flicking his wand again and causing the fox to disappear. 

Greg grinned, leaning over and kissing Mycroft sweetly. “Aren’t I always?" he asked innocently, then grinned. “Come on, we need to sort out how you’re going to get from your place to mine in the holidays. I know you and Muggle transport don’t mix." With that, he took Mycroft’s hand and got to his feet, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff made their way to the library.

A few tables away from where Greg and Mycroft had been sitting, Sherlock turned to John, wide-eyed. “What in Merlin’s name was that all about?" the dark-haired Ravenclaw asked his Gryffindor counterpart. 

John shrugged. “No idea, and frankly, I’m not entirely sure I want to know. What - or who -your brother does in his free time is entirely his own business."

"Oi! What d’you mean, ‘who’?" Sherlock asked indignantly, but John, grinning, was already halfway across the hall and headed for the doors. The younger Holmes brother gave hot pursuit. “John! Aren’t you even slightly curious? Come on, you must want to know something!"


End file.
